


Not Sure What to Do With You

by lucylecter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Reflection, my broskis, my minoskis, pairing or gen u decide, this game my brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucylecter/pseuds/lucylecter
Summary: The first time that Connor meets lieutenant Hank Anderson, he really isn’t sure what to make of him.





	Not Sure What to Do With You

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there, my pretties. This game has been on my mind and in my dreams for the past few weeks and I actually sat down and wrote something for it, which is a miracle. Focuses on my sweet baby boy Connor and his broski Hank. I'm an avid fic reader but this is my first post on the archive so woo! Please let me know what you think of it. Maybe you love it, maybe you hate it, any and all thoughts would be appreciated. I might make this into a longer story if anyone's interested since I feel like there's so much playing to be done in this universe story-wise. Always a slut for plot-heavy and emotional fics. 
> 
> Happy reading!

The first time that Connor meets lieutenant Hank Anderson, he really isn’t sure what to make of him. The bar is dimly lit, a firm _“No Androids Allowed”_ sign decorating the dingy front door. Ever diligent, Connor ignores this and plows into Jimmy’s intent on finding the lieutenant, this man he was slated to work with to capture deviants.

_Adapt._ They had always told him that one of his primary functions was to integrate himself into the Detroit police department, which included adapting to his assigned partner. Connor remembered more than one technician say this to him during his creation, biocomponents strung around the room while his CPU was worked on and his skin was designed. Freckle by freckle. Charming, trustworthy, and approachable were just a few of the choice words Connor overheard from the technicians during this time. All to make him more _adaptable_.

When he enters the bar that night and scans Anderson’s face, he feels almost eager to meet him, naively thinking that he can start a successful and productive working relationship with the lieutenant right then and there. And what a marvel, being able to feel something. Looking back, he’s sure CyberLife never meant to make him an android capable of feeling too much of anything. Connor brushes away this feeling when Anderson largely ignores him, flips him off, and only with a high amount of reluctance leaves the bar with Connor in tow.

When Anderson drives them to the Ortiz crime scene he is quiet. All Connor can hear is the scream of the car’s radio turned to a heavy metal station. He can feel the vibrations rattling his shoes where he toes them against the floor mats. He wishes he could properly hear the music like Anderson seems to be able to, a thumb tapping rhythmically on the steering wheel. 

“Stay here,” he tells Connor when they pull up, eyeing him sideways. And Connor is forced to prioritize his programming already, ultimately choosing to follow the lieutenant with an air of being on his best behaviour at the scene. And he thinks, _is this right?_ while climbing out of the car to cross that holographic police line to catch up. But then, its all part of adapting.

Connor is rather surprised that Anderson seems tolerant of his presence at the scene, content to let him theorize and discuss the evidence with him. He had been warned by his makers that working with humans could prove challenging. Which, in hindsight, Connor thinks was a supreme understatement. Never had he been so challenged before he met the lieutenant. Officers he had worked with previously had largely ignored him, with only a handful being outright discriminatory towards him. But his partner, Connor would soon come to realize, took the notion of a “challenge” to a whole new meaning.

And later after Connor has extracted a confession from Ortiz’s android, Anderson looks at him more critically than before, like he’s really seeing Connor now and might not necessarily hate him like some of the other officers, particularly Reed, seem to. It is this look that lights a slowly burning fire inside of Connor’s wiring, unbeknownst to him until it really all starts to matter: the rebellion, his mission, his developing relationship with Anderson. Far too late for Amanda to realize and snip the bud out of Connor’s programming before he helps the rebellion, throws his mission out of the window, and truly becomes deviant. Just a fucking deviant.

That first considering look, Connor can still remember it. Just like he remembers all the looks after that one, the ones that start to really resemble something more friendly than simple tolerance. And it is these smiles that help to fuel his program’s instability, a slowly creeping and utterly terrifying thing to be struggling with. Like reaching out to bang against walls, to tap on them and try to break them down, but never being able to reach them, or even see them clearly. Until he meets Markus and is finally able to reach the wall, to _see_ the wall, and he tears it down with everything he has. Every feeling, every emotion, every program instability he’s experienced in the months since his creation. Every interaction with humans, with Hank, with androids who just wanted to be alive.

The first time Connor really, truly smiles back at the lieutenant is outside of the Chicken Feed on that morning after the rebellion. He can feel the rising sun on his face, see it reflecting off Hank’s silver hair. He remembers the feeling of being hugged tightly, and the wet path of saline tracing down his cheeks from his eyes. He hugs back just as tight, burying his face in Hank’s shoulder. There is a sharp sense of relief, like Connor is coming _home_ , and he both knows and doesn’t know at all where that comes from.

After some time, with a bird chirping in the background, they let go. Hank slings an arm over Connor’s jacketed shoulder, steering them towards his car and drawing a laugh from Connor and bringing an utter sense of contentment to his weary mind.  
  
As he starts to enter sleep mode in the car, drifting off to Hank’s favourite heavy metal station with the heater rattling on high, Connor thinks that he still doesn’t really know what to make of Hank. But, he’s more than ready to try. 


End file.
